Make An Impression
by DwDoJo
Summary: It’s not like I hated him. He’s actually quite nice and he can cook really well. I like his food and I like his personality, if only he didn’t try to hit on all the girls in town. ClairexKai. Pls R&R! -oneshot-


_**Hmm… apparently the beginning of one-shots for me has grown and this one is for KaixClaire .. It isn't exactly my most favorite pairing but I thought it would work best for these. But it's not like really mushy gushy fluff KaixClaire… it's just something using the two of them… Meh.**_

_**The inspiration? .. I was just listening and dancing to music in my room and it hit me like thunder. And I'm still trying to get the hang of these oneshots .. So Sorry in advance if it's pretty bad..**_

_**Oh and this will be in Claire's POV… Just to let you know…**_

_**-**_

_**Make an Impression**_

_**-**_

_I really didn't understand flirts… the type of boys who try to hit on every girl.. Those type of boys annoy my nerves. Living in the city, there's tons of boys that I've seen the same. It's quite irritating as they keep pressing on even if they know the chance is futile. Then if the girl gets wrapped around their finger, things either go good or bad. _

_And thus I moved to the city, but quickly learned that there is just the same type of boy, who comes around every summer, known to be quite the player, but travels around. And his name? It's Kai with his trademark purple bandana._

_It's not like I hated him. He's actually quite nice and he can cook really well. I like his food and I like his personality, if only he didn't try to hit on all the girls in town, well, excluding Popuri who seems to enjoy it, then maybe I could actually look at him as somebody other than a player._

_So why exactly do I say this suddenly? Cause I'm here, sitting at the beach, with all the complaints in my head, and just waiting for the guy to come. I normally didn't try to meet with him, but this had a reason._

"_Yo, Claire!" I turned to find the one I was waiting for. He had a confused expression. "Talk about weird. I hardly find you here."_

_I turned back to look at the blue sea and patted on the empty space beside me. "Sit with me and talk with me Kai. I'm here with interrogation for you."_

_He laughed and did as I said, the sand shuffling under his sandals. "So what is it this time? Last time you were here, you complained for Ann and Karen to me and my actions."_

"_Well there is that. You do know they don't really appreciate it since they find it quite bothersome now." I looked at him. "And I have to agree with them."_

_He smiled seductively. "You're eyes are as gorgeous as the sea."_

_I raised my hand and pushed away his face with slight force. "I don't want the same kind of treatment either." I was disgusted that I also had his sweat on my hand and wiped it off with my pants._

"_Haha. Fine, I won't."_

"_Promise?"_

"… _I can't exactly promise that though…" He chuckled._

_It was silent for a moment, only the sounds of the rushing waves and the sea gulls squawking. Both of us seemed to enjoy the silence. It was peaceful and quiet._

"_So what's the other reason that brings you here?" His voice asked, snapping me out from being spaced out. "If you're here to interrogate me.. .I'll let you know I have answers for each of your idle questions, dearest Claire." He playfully stated._

_That's right. I was here for interrogation, but the thing is.. I didn't plan on what to say nor ask. Hmm… well, might as well start out with what I wanted to know._

"_Why is it that you hit on every single girl that's the same age as you in town? Don't you find that wrong?" I also added, "And you have to say the truth and only the truth when you answer these…"_

_He leaned back, now staring at the sky. "I find it interesting. The most part for my flirting is to see their reactions to what I say and do. It's funny…" His eyes glanced at me and he sighed, "Unlike you who always seems to chase me off your premises. You're no fun to play with, Claire.." His smile came on again and he continued, "And I don't find it wrong since I really don't mean it."_

"_Nm?" I blinked. "You don't?"_

"_No, I really don't. It just gives me another excuse to hang out with you guys… Or I just feel like it. But it's not like I mean it, and if I did, it would be two-timing right? I'm sure the town will hate me more for that."_

"_The whole town doesn't hate you…" I replied. Though he was sometimes random and loud and different and other things, it's not that bad. I'm sure people are warming up to him anyway._

_He looked at me with a 'Are you serious?' expression that was filled with doubt. "Mmm, well even so, I find this as my second home. It's nice here and the people are nice too. But they always seem to look down on me. Sometimes I wonder if I should change myself to let them -"_

"_There's no need for you to do that." I interrupted. He looked at me again with an expression that said, 'But what about you?'_

"_Okay." I pleaded my case. "Sure I would like you to stop being such a flirt, but you don't need to. Your personality is nice and lots of people like you for who you are and others don't. Those who don't.. I guess they need to understand that they should just deal with it and let you and your parasitic ways grow on them." I stated bluntly._

"_Oh, so I'm a parasite now?" He smiled. "And now your answering your own questions."_

_I recalled that I was the one asking and he was the one answering my questions and slapped my forehead. "Geez. How annoying."_

_He laughed. "But I didn't think you would think of me that way…" He playfully teared up. "It gives a nice fuzzy warm feeling inside, Claire.."_

"_Whatever."_

_He laughed. "Actually, I thought you hated my guts. Especially when we first met… You kicked me out of your farm squarely on my butt. To this day I have the bruise to show it."_

"_Well, that's your fault for bringing such hell upon yourself."_

_Kai laughed again. "So true. So true."_

_I tilted my head to the side and decided to make a comment. "But it's not like I hated you. At first I did. You were annoying and loud. A pain when you tried to hit and cling on to someone (a girl). And such, but I can't truly say I hate you now."_

_I looked at him to see that he was really listening to what I have to say, a perfect chance to burst his happy bubble._

"_Now you're just one big annoying parasite that grows on me and never lets go… But even so, I can't hate you not only because of that, but because I don't know you as well anyway."_

"_Oh, so you're interested about me? How exciting."_

_I stared at him and he sighed. _

"_Yeah, I am quite optimistic and loud, but there are times that I am serious about things. It's not like I look at everything with happy outlooks and say that every morning is beautiful. Let's just say that I found my isolation in cooking, especially through all the hard times with my family. Cooking made me think. And then I found this place."_

_I turned, facing him as he still spaced out in the sky. Just be looking at the reflection of his eyes I knew he was thinking of his past. I knew of Kai having family problems, and I also knew that he absolutely liked cooking as well. _

"_I was happy here and I thought that it would be good to be as optimistic as I can while I'm here. That's probably why being looked down upon hasn't bothered for how so many years, but I can't say that it didn't affect me. I've thought about it tons of times."_

_He stopped for a moment, peering my way to see if I was actually listening, which I was. Then he continued._

"_I feel bad whenever I leave this place. I always feel like I couldn't done better when I leave. And I also never looked forward to going home. Thus I became a traveler… Does that give you a short summary of my life?"_

"_So far… It's quite nostalgic. Something I could expect, but don't really expect from a person like you. But judging by your expression, it must have been a hell of time."_

"_Oh yeah." He sat up. "There were tough times, then there were quiet times. But now there's actually not a place for me to return too. My family is split apart now."_

"_Oh…" I looked down to my toes which wriggled in the sand. "I'm sorry."_

"_Ah!" He patted me on the back. "Don't apologize. It isn't your fault that it happened."_

"_Mmm…" It was depressing. I remember throughout the years of knowing Kai and whenever he would return, he would have new scars and bruises throughout his body. And I was to caught up in my own opinion to not even notice how tough it must be on him._

"_That's why, when I find a girl, I want to chose one that I know will always stick by my side and that will surely love me for who I am. And I would like a happy family as well, with kids running up to me yelling out for their dad once he returns home." He looked at me with a serious face. "And I want to be the person whom they call for and that will support and raise them as the core of the family. Not to become some fool like my dad."_

_I pulled up my knees to my chin and secretly smiled. I felt my face gradually grow hot. Kai meant it for real. This is what he wants and it's a wonderful want. _

_Kai's not that bad at all. _

"_Ah, but then again I could be lying…" He stated happily._

"_What?!" I yelled, since he totally burst my bubble of satisfaction and approval._

"_Haha. Now that was interesting." Kai pinched my cheek. "And you're all red-faced too."_

"_Shut up." I frowned, lightly slapping away his hand._

"_Nah, I'm joking. I really want to be apart of a family like that. Not only because of my past, but I want to see my kids grow up, not knowing how it feels to be treated and raised like I was." He grinned widely. "BUT I do want a son that is as handsome as me! Then he'll surely be the heartthrob in town and will NEVER be rejected by any girl!" He laughed proudly._

"_You're an idiot. I feel somewhat sorry for that future wife of yours."_

"_You don't need to be." He clenched his fist. "I will sure take care of her. And I won't ignore her feelings and opinions either. After all, she is my wife." He smiled at me, but it was a different smile, different from all the other types of smiles I have seen from this guy._

"_Soo… Do you have anyone special?"_

_He seemed to be thinking about it. "Not really."_

"_Really?"_

_Kai shook his head. "No." _

"_What?!" He was purposely making me frustrated and I growled._

"_I'm joking. I'm joking." He raised his hands as if he was surrendering. "But there is someone I think about everyday, if that counts."_

_I looked at him. "Who?"_

"_Hmm.. You may know her, but then again you do not."_

"_Kai, stop with the riddles and brain twisters. I've had enough from you already."_

_He smiled. "No, I mean it this time. She's someone you know, but then again you don't. She's kind and sweet and beautiful no matter how much she's covered in dirt from all the hard work she does everyday and she's wonderful with kids."_

_I smiled. "She sounds like a nice woman. I think I may come to like her."_

"_She already has your approval actually. And you very much like her enough already."_

"_Then who is it?"_

"_She's clueless and stupid at times. Then she's witty and always knows what's top priority. She also catches my interest since she doesn't react the way I would normally expect. For example, Being critical on me before I say a thing or make a move."_

"_Wow, she sounds a lot like me! She'll be wonderful then!" I looked at him and he seemed rather disappointed. "Is something wrong?"_

"_You're too dense… " He then muttered something I can't hear. _

"_What?"_

"_Meh, nothing. It's getting dark though. To my dismay, I believe you should return home now."_

_I looked up to the sky and found a dark blanket rolled over with bright shining stars. I smiled happily finding each one twinkling so brightly unlike in the city where you can barely see them._

"_What are you happy about?" He asked, standing up and lending me a hand._

_I accepted his hand and stood on my two feet, still staring at the wonderful sight. "The stars are much more brighter here than in the city. I'm glad I came here to be able to see these stars every night shining so vibrantly."_

"_I'm glad you left the city too." He said rather quickly._

_I looked at him and he seemed to smiling back softly. And know I realized that Kai really made an impression on me today so now I could look at him differently. _

"_Why is that?" I asked inquiringly._

"_I would've never been able to find a girl who could react so meanly to me and my advances."_

"_Oh, so that's it?" I placed my hands on my hips and sighed._

"_No, not really. That's only like five percent of what I'm thinking…" He smirked._

"_What?" _

_I still didn't understand Kai completely, but I did understand more about him. He truly isn't that bad and he isn't known as Kai the Player anymore in my dictionary, but as Kai the Parasitic Pain that Grows on Me…. Well, actually he can be Kai the 'whatever you think of him as insert here' … He's quite a lot though._

_But Kai brought me a different outlook on him. It was nice and I knew what was going on. But sometimes when I'm around him, I can't help but feel at least a little bit jealous of the girl he spoke about… Who exactly is she anyway?_

_----_

_**Mmm… I guess I was A-ok with this, but it's sorta..blah. I never tried KaixClaire so it's kinda weird for me. I find this cute though. Anyway, another thing that made me think of this is because most of the time I see fanfics about Kai, he's always portrayed as a player or flirt which made me think for a while. So this was truly intended to portray Kai in a slightly different way.. If that makes any sense..**_

_**Anyway, If you liked this or have something to say about it, please go ahead and review. It makes me happy to read reviews since it makes my day happier. They're also addicting.. Meheh. **_

_**Now gotta do history homework. Bye-Bi!!**_

_**- DoJo**_


End file.
